


Yog Drabbles

by firewolf1800



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Lalnable Hector - Freeform, Multi, Urban Magic Yogs, Violence, the fluff and violence are not the same drabble, will add more as I need to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolf1800/pseuds/firewolf1800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place fore all my Yogscast drabbles off my tumblr page, Yognomnom. Ratings will vary, tags will vary, warnings will vary, pairings will vary, everything will vary from drabble to drabble. Please note that the pairings (if any) will be in the chapter title if you want to skip a pairing you don't like.</p><p>PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO TAG SOMETHING THANK YOU.</p><p>A note to the Yogscast. Please don't read my fics on the stream, not because I mind terribly but because some of them might make you and/or others uncomfortable. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift - Lividsound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- Lividsounds, mentioned Honeyphos
> 
> Summery- Lalna goes looking for a gift for Nano.
> 
> Warnings- FLUFF!!!! SO MUCH FLUFF!!!! TEETH ROTTING AMOUNT OF FLUFF!!!!!! O.O
> 
> Rating- SO MUCH FUCKING FLUFF WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!!!!! (aka SFW)
> 
> Notes- This stemmed from a comment Miwio made in Aeverelle’s art stream (which has been dubbed “The Hot Mess”) about how she needed Teencast!Lalna going to a jewelry store to buy Nano’s blue gem. I made them out of collage age but eh close enough.

Lalna looked across the food court at the store he had been trying to muster the nerve to enter for the past hour and a half. Come on, Lal. It's a jewelry store not a Hydra or Rythian… or Lomadia. He shuddered at the thought of his owl loving friend when she got angry. If you can mouth off to the head of the science department in collage, you can do this. With that final mental push he got up and walked to the store before his nerves made him leave the mall entirely. The interior of the store, named The Dwarven Heart, was not at all what he was expecting.

Instead of the normal big name chain jewelry stores it was rather homey, with lighting that wasn't blindingly bright but just dim enough to comfortable without anything being hard to see. Scattered around the shop were numerous chairs and display… tables? Lalna did a double take as he realized that none of the jewelry was actually in display cases they were all just sitting out arranged artfully on small tables and a long table that spanned almost the entire back wall littered with loose gems. Lalna wondered why that was, were the owners not worried about theft? "Lalna! You're back. Did you forget something?"

Lalna turned and instantly knew why they weren't afraid of thieves; the man standing before him, wearing an apron baring the stores name, was a Dwarf. No one in or out of their right mind would be stupid or suicidal enough to steal precious gems and metals from a Dwarf. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but I've never stepped foot in here before." Lalna said apologetically as he looked the red haired and now confused dwarf over.

Another man this one taller with dark hair and glowing blue eyes, a Luminan, walked out of the back of the store and said. "Yes you have, you were in here two hours ago fixing the register."

"Yeah what are you playing at? Never been in here." the Dwarf said now glaring at Lalna.

"That was one of the other Lalnas." the blond said and both the men's faces morphed into confusion and he sighed. "When I was in high school my senior class took a trip to the local collage. When we were in a lab dedicated to both science and magic I stayed after the rest of my class left the room and started messing about. There was an explosion when I woke up I was in the hospital and there were two other me's. None of us knows witch of us is the original because we're all completely identical right down to the DNA and we all have the same memories up to that point."

The two blinked at him then at each other before looking back at him, the Luminan sighed and shook his head in an exasperated if fond way and covered his face with a hand while the Dwarf grumbled. "Well that certainly sounds like you." Lalna grinned sheepishly at the scowling ginger. After a few moments the dwarf shook his head and said. "Well then, Lalna-that's-not-living-with-us, I'm Honeydew. I own the store and find all the gems and metals used in the pretties. The glowing one over there is Xephos, he makes all the pretties." the Luminan, Xephos, waved not really paying attention to them having turned to a necklace on the table in front of him. "So what can we help you with? Wait… are you here to buy something or…" he let the sentence hang with a shrug.

"Oh um… yeah my friend, Lomadia said this was the best place to get a give for some one important." Lalna said with a shrug his face taking on a pink twinge.

"Lomadia?" Xephos perked up. "She blond?" Lalna nodded. "Fond of owls?" another nod. "Absolutely terrifying when mad?" a third and sheepish nod. There was a pause before the alien muttered going back to the necklace. "I'm gonna kill her."

Lalna blinked at him before turning to Honeydew. The Dwarf chuckled before asking. "So you're looking for a gift for your girlfriend?"

The blonds face went redder. "No! No, it's not for my girlfriend."

"Is it for you boyfriend?" Xephos asked not looking up from his work.

Lalna's face went redder than Honeydew's hair as the dwarf yelled. "Xephos! Shame on you!"

"What?" the alien asked looking confused and offended at the same time.

"You can't just ask things like that." Honeydew huffed.

Xephos look more confused than offended now. "Why not?"

"Because humans aren't like Dwarves or Luminans most of them get very offended when you ask them things like that." Honeydew sighed, Lalna nodded still red faced.

Xephos blinked for a moment before saying in the flattest tone Lalna had ever heard. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Honeydew shrugged. "Good Gods humans are bloody weird."

"Says the walking glow stick." Honeydew snickered. He returned Xephos' raspberry before turning to Lalna. "So not a boyfriend then."

"No. she's my um…"

"Wife, life partner, husband, spouse, mate, One?" Xephos provided along with several words in a language Lalna didn't know.

"One?" Lal asked confused.

"One is a Dwarven term for soul mate but closer." Honeydew said.

"Other half works too." Xephos added.

"Oh. Um … no. Nano is… she's my partner. She was my apprentice for a while but now she's more than that." Lalna said scratching the back of his head.

Honeydew smiled knowingly. "And you don't know how to tell her straight out that you like her."

Lalna blush and muttered sheepishly. "Yeah. More or less."

"Do you know what kind of jewelry you want to get her?" Xephos asked.

Lalna thought for a moment. "Necklace."

"What kind of metal?" this time it was the dwarf that asked.

"Silver." Lalna answered immediately. "Silver looks best on her."

"How long am I making it?" Xephos asked and Lalna handed him a chain he pulled from his pocket.

"Alright why don't you have a look around for a center piece then?" Honeydew said with a smile.

Lalna nodded and walked over to the table with the all the loose gems and several pendants as Honeydew went and talked quietly with Xephos. He looked over all the gems disregarding the pedants entirely; Nano didn't really like metal pendants. It wasn't until he got to the back corner he saw something he thought she might like. Half covered by a random cloth was a square gem that was the prettiest blue Lalna had ever seen. "Can I use this one?"

Honeydew glanced over before blinking in surprise; no one had ever even noticed that gem before not even the Lalna that was in the store a few hours ago. It was one of the first gems he had ever mined and no dwarf he asked had any idea what kind of gem it was. He had never found the same type of jewel again in all of his years of mining, once a fortune teller told him the reason for this was because it was born from magic and was meant to bring people who were meant to be together. it was because of that gem he met his One. "Sure you can use that one. I don't have any more of it if you deside you want earrings or a ring to go with the necklace though." he grinned at Xephos who was staring at the blue stone with a fond smile, after all if that gem had never fallen out of Honeydew's pocket the two of them would have never met.

Lalna stared at the blue gem for a moment before he said softly. "No this is all I need."

-FIN


	2. Of Naps and Cameras - Kirin/Will if you squint just so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing- Kirin/Will if you squint
> 
> summery-Kirin looses his Will momentarily
> 
> warnings- AGAIN WITH THE FLUFF (sfw)
> 
> notes- a tiny (very tiny) story for the Urban Magic Yogs I thought up involving Will, Kirin and naps while listening to this song :3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hW8VvoqFpRY

Kirin glanced up and looked around the shop realizing he had lost track of the little technomage, who had wandered into his shop again an hour before rush hour, several minutes ago. Kirin knew Will wouldn’t have left the shop yet not when city magic was at its strongest and even if he had the Fae would have heard the bell above the door chime.

Abandoning the seeds and herbs he was sorting for the moment Kirin began searching for the human, after all one should keep track of their possessions even if the little sorcerer didn’t know he belonged to Fae yet. It only took a few minutes of searching to determine that Will was NOT in the main store nor in the storage room.

"Green house." he muttered before going strait there, only for Will to be absent there as well. Now Kirin was somewhere between very confused, slightly worried and highly annoyed. "If I find out those stupid Garbage Court fools had anything to do with…" Kirin stopped mid-rant as he caught sight of a foot, sock half pulled off, sticking out from under one of the tables. "What in the?”

Kneeling down Kirin had to bite his knuckle to keep from laughing. Will was curled up fast asleep when in-numerous faeries cuddled up to him. “Well, never let it be said William Strife isn’t cute.” Quickly and quietly he retreated to the front before returning with a blanket and an old Polaroid camera.

He quickly took several pictures before draping the blanket over the sleeping human. “Sleep well, William.” the Sidhe Lord whispered before returning to the front just as the bell over the door rung, but not before witnessing his human curl up even more under the blanket, and thinking. Those three idiots are lucky I found him and they hadn’t taken him.

Somewhere half way across the city in the mouth of a grungy alley a Selkie, Kelpie and Gargoyle all sneezed at the same time while their human king gave them a bemused look.


	3. The Creation, The Loss, The Realization, The Secret - no pairing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- none
> 
> Summery- how the Lalnae came to be. Based in the ever changing Urban Magic Yogs AU.
> 
> Warnings- blood and Lalnable being… well Lalnable and Lal being a crazy fucker with no sense of self preservation.
> 
> Notes- many, many, MANY personal head cannons as well as others that aren't mine. I started writing this when the AU first came about and never posted it then I kept going through and changing things when a new head cannon struck my fancy before finally just foisting it upon Tumblr. Please note that this is only one of my head cannons for the Lalnae, I have about twenty of them.
> 
> I don't know if I'm proud of it or not :/

For whatever reason when Xephos created the Lalnae he didn't mean to create four of them, hell he didn't even think he'd be able to create one. What he was expecting, if anything actually came of it, was for it to be aggressive, crazy, and/or very murderous there was only the slimmest of chances it would have a normal stable temperament. What he got were three identical men who for all intents and proposes seem fairly normal and one almost completely identical, his hair was a bit longer than the others, man whose dead pan expression hadn't changed, and whom had the most calculating look in his eye that if Xephos didn't know better he's say the man was fae, who hadn't said a word in the few hours they've been alive, then again the other three hadn't really said much of anything either. Xephos didn't think anything of this, too excited that the ritual actually worked and didn't destroy him and/or the house.

Over the next few days Xephos and Honeydew noticed that the four had a few little quirks about them. The first and foremost that each of them answered to the name, Lalna, which was what Xephos had decided to give the singular Homunculus he had been attempting to create. When asked which of them was going to take on the name and which ones they would have to come up with names for, Honeydew and Xephos were given the answer that Lalna was good for all of them.

As week one rolled into the second week they noticed was that the Lalna with the longer hair, the dead pan one, STILL hadn't said a word. Xephos asked the other three if there was some thing wrong with him, if he was mute, but was assured that he could talk just find he just didn't like to. The dwarf was the one who noticed the silent conversations, one second the three that actually spoke were talking out loud then glanced over at their silent counter part and they all went silent. They still looked back and forth at each other and made gestures with their hands as if emphasizing spoken words that never made it past their lips. When asked about it they very confusedly explained that they could still hear each other and didn't notice they had stopped speaking out loud. Xephos had asked if they could read each others thoughts they said that they could only talk to one another not read each others minds.

It was actually Nilesy who made the FOOL mistake of introducing one of them to coffee and in turn created a caffeine addicted monster when he and Lomadia came for a visit two weeks after their creation. Xephos blamed the hedge witch for the fact that all four Lalnae stayed up until after Xephos and Honeydew had both gotten up from bed and the dwarf had left for work once or twice a week.

Tired of three weeks of all of them (except Mr. Dead Pan Extraordinaire) responding to her when ever she said Lalna, Lomidia was the one who suggest very firmly to them that they think up nick names or something. After about five minutes of silent conversing they decided on Lalna for one, Lal for another, and LividCoffee for the one that hissed like an angry cat at Honeydew when the dwarf tried to take away his seventh cup of coffee in two hours. When Xephos asked what they should call the silent homunculus their instant reply was Lalnable.

It was a month after they four had been alive before they noticed the things going on outside of their Threshold. Before they noticed the increase of unexplained murders in the neighborhood that were obviously not Fae caused. Before they noticed that when ever one of the murders was mentioned all of the Lalnas went silent as Lalnable and glanced at their dead pan brother worriedly. Before they noticed that their Threshold was opened and then closed only to be opened and closed again a few hours later on the nights that the Lalnae stayed up all night.

A week after that the media informed the city that the victims weren't just humans but Fae as well. That alone was enough to worry Honeydew and Xephos, but for what ever reason the Lalnae didn't seem that worried about the murderer. It was around that same time that Honeydew told Xephos how often the Lalnae washed their cloths and took shower, both of them writing it off as a 'new to the world' kind of thing.

It was another week before they saw one of the murders first hand. The entire household was out in the front yard enjoying the sunshine with Nilesy and Lomadia when a Fae and it's human Thrall wandered up to the picket fence and pointed an accusing fingers at Lalnable. Xephos listened as the Fae growled at Lalnable how no matter how much he washed his cloths or himself he wouldn't ever be able to wash off the smell of blood both Fae and human. It took Xephos less than a minute, the time it took for Lalnable to stand from his chair, to put all the little bits and pieces together into the whole picture. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that one of his Lalna was capable of such a thing.

And then, like something out of a horror movie, the Fae launched over the fence at Lalnable and the Homunculus pulled a home forged iron knife out of his sleeve. There was a pained inhuman screech and the fae was laying on the ground gasping through a smoking gash across it's throat at Lalnable's feet, the Homunculus himself was splashed with blueish purple blood. he looked down at the body with an expression of mild interest, his head cocked to the side like a bird, before his gaze moved to the human on the other side of the fence. Completely ignoring his brothers who were holding Xephos, Honeydew and Lomadia back (Nilesy was still to shocked to move) he calmly stepped over the now dead Fae towards the human who was staring at him in terror. Just as quickly as he killed the master Lalnabe slashed open the thrall's throat, not even bothering to step out of the way of the blood splatter.

He turned back towards his brothers, creator and his family and blinked confused at them. Xephos just stared at him in shock, not even fighting against Livid anymore. When he asked in a whisper what have possibly happened to cause Lalnable to be like this. The blond just blinked again and for spoke out loud for the first time saying that nothing had happened, he had always been this way. The sound of his voice if not his words was enough to make Honeydew and Lomadia to stop fighting and fall silent, it wasn't anything like the other three's it was softer and more raspy. It was Lomadia who had broken the silence when she asked if he was the one who killed all the dead people over the past few weeks to which Lalnable nodded. Honedew asked if would do it again and with a wolfish grin and said that he would the first chance some one caught his fancy.

Xephos shook his head, apologized and with teary eyes thew a spell at the blood covered man. Lalnable fell back onto the ground out of the spells path. He looked at Xephos then his brothers before he dropped the knife and bolted. Before the humans or dwarf could give chance the three Lalna gave shouts of rage and raced after him, Lal snatched up the knife as he passed it, faster than the humans would be able to keep up.

Several hours later after they had relocated inside the house there was a knock on the door. When they answered it the three Lalnae were standing there with downcast faces and covered in cuts that were sluggishly bleeding black blood. Lalna explained that that they were sorry, they didn't know he was going out to kill people at night they thought he was just going for walks. Lal had handed Xephos the knife, the blade covered in black blood but not enough the it dripped all over the Threshold, and explained that they had killed Lalnable. Livid had explained that they took the body to an abandoned shack outside of town and burned it. Xephos had stared at their earnest faces before handing Honeydew the blade and pulling the three into a tight hug begging them to never become like their brother, they promised they wouldn't.

Xephos and Honeydew had welcomed them back into the house, though not before Lomadia had threatened that if any of they tried something she would kill the perpetrator herself. The three grinned and welcomed her to keep an eye on them. As they sat in the kitchen and let Xephos fuss over they scraps and cuts Honeydew cleaned and examined the blade. He commented on the wonderful craftsmanship for something homemade and Lal told him how Lalnable had made it in the fireplace after watching the Dwarf forge a blade. Honeydew asked if they could forge and they all laughed saying they tried it but they sucked only Lalnable was any good at it. Lomadia thought they should melt the knife down for scrap. Nilesy thought they should bury it or throw it in the river that cut the city in half only to be reminded of the Kelpie that lived in the the river. Honeydew thought that such a finely crafted blade should be kept, even if some one who knew their stuff could tell it was made by an amateur. In the end Xephos took the blade and hid it in a small cubbyhole behind a loose tile on the wall of the kitchen behind the microwave stating that even if he had been a murderer Lalnable had made it and it was the only thing they had left of their fourth son now that he was dead. The three humans and dwarf missed the secretive glance the remaining Lalnae shared.

Over the next few years, Xephos noticed about his children even after Livid had moved across town and started working with a group that hunted Vampires and Werewolves that had attacked humans and Lal had bought a house a few block away from Lomadia and to find the enormous tree in the front yard housed a Dryad.

One that LividCoffee lived up to his name in more ways than that he got pissed when people kept coffee from him but that he was actually just naturally aggressive. Of the three remaining Lalnae he was the one to most like start a fight at the drop of a hat. His aggression also made him very good at his job even if he jumped to conclusions. The Vampire Rythian, who got his blood from the Red Cross Vampire Donation Center, was still pissed that Livid broke into his apartment at noon and scared the hell out of his room mates Zoey, Fiona and Teep. The two still got into it on a regular basis because Livid refused to believe Rythian hadn't ever attacked humans.

Another was that Lalna, who had stayed at home with him and Honeydew, seemed to be the most mellow of the three. Though he had his moments of chaotic flailing panic, like the time he set the stove on fire while trying to boil an egg. None of them had ever been able to figure out how he managed it as it never happened again. Though that in no way meant he couldn't hold his own in a fight. He and Honeydew had gone to some bar before they had been told about Whip It for some Pops-son bonding and had gotten into a brawl with a group of seven men, three of whom where bigger than he was and at least two others who weren't human, after they wouldn't stop harassing one of the waitresses and came out on top. Honeydew told later him in private, after Xephos was done yelling at them and patching them up, that he had never been prouder of him and that he had made his Dwarven ancestors proud that day.

It wasn't until after Will had moved in and Ross had been adopted that the entire family, Garbage Court, Kirin, Lying and Nano found out how bat shit crazy Lal was. They all knew he was a little off kilter but it was at one of the family picnics that was held in the park behind "Fort Xephos" as the Trash Sirs called Xephos and Honeydew's house when they found out how deep the crazy went. Every one was in attendance and had brought something under the agreement that nothing would start a debt if some one ate something the Fae brought because they would be paid with food and drink the humans brought. Lomadia and Nilesy brought booze both home made and bought from Whip It. Kirin brought a potato salad that he assured every one that no he didn't make it, Sue made it and was very sorry she couldn't make it but she had promised a coworker she would cover their shift at the witchery clothing store she worked at. Livid had brought some kind of cake that he swore to Xephos with a roll of his eyes did NOT have any caffeine in it, it just tasted like coffee. The Garbage Court (Ross really) had brought a batch of only slightly burned chocolate cookies, Ross assured Xephos neither Smith nor Trott had touched them and Sips only pulled them out of the oven when they were done cause Ross was fending Smith off the one that were done already so they wouldn't burn. Nano and Lal brought a Malaysian rice dish that everyone liked causing Nano to preen under their praise, Lal mentioned quietly to his dads that it was the first time she made this one and she was worried it wouldn't turn out well. The Honeyphos household had brought random snacks and soda for those that didn't drink alcohol. At some point Lying had slithered up out of the underground and joined just because he knew it would annoy Kirin to no end. Lying had been offered food in exchange for NOT offering anyone his freaky apples, which he excepted with a grin.

It was shortly after the Well Witch arrived that Livid pointed out the glowing blue scorpion on Lying's shoulder. The blond had hurriedly brushed it off and jumped away from it stating that it was from the Deed Dark, deeper even than were he called home, and that the venom from one of them could kill just about anything. Every one scattered away from it as it scuttled around until it ran up to Lal who very calmly snatched it up but the tail just under the stinger he watched it flail it's pincers at him before turning to his brothers and thrusting it at them stating that he give the one that ate it 50 quid. Both of them had scowled at the bug before turning their scowl on him and as one daring him to let it sting him. Lal blinked before grinning and placing the anthropoid on his free are let go of it's tail. the thing sat still for a moment then every one gasped as it stung him. Lal swung his arm out from under it and crushed it with his boot before standing there completely still, after a minute he began to sway softly. After ten minutes of watching Lalna sway back and forth staring at the ground every one turned to Lying who shrugged and said that he should be dead by now. Nano softly called him name and when he looked up his pupils where blown so wide there was only a thin ring of blue around them. He took a moment to focus on his Dryad before grinning like a fucking bat shit loon stating that was fun and he should try it again. He turned to his brothers and told them they should have tried it, it was fun. Livid growled how much of a fucking idiot Lal was, Lalna sighed and rubbed his eyes stating that Lal wasn't an idiot he was a fucking psychopath which did nothing but make Lal burst into insane giggles.

That was when Xephos realized that there were only four dispositions a homunculus could have, highly aggressive which LividCoffee was, highly insane like Lal just proved he was, completely staple like Lalna who was trying to get his still giggling and uncooperative brother to sit, or highly murderous like Lalnable had been and he had some how managed to create all four. When he pointed this out to Honeydew and then had to explain to those who didn't know who Lalnable was every one once again missed the secretive glance shared between the Lalnae.

Several months after that at the Lalnae's "27th" birthday. They received a package from a mail courier that was addressed to all three of them by their nick names. When they opened it there where three blades with their nicknames engraved on the handles. All three blades where double edged and made of iron but the edges themselves were made with silver. Lalna's had and intricate Dwarven design on the blade inlay with gold that Honeydew was very impressed by. Livid's had a line of sun stones set in the blade in such a way it looked like the metal was pored around them and the silver edges on it were thicker that the other two, it would work wonderfully on both Vampires and Werewolves. Lal's had runes etched into it inlaided with a red substance he realized was crystallized Rowan berries, the runes and crystallized Rowan berries would make it so Nano could touch it with out getting hurt but it would only work with her was two of the runes were her full name Nanosounds. 

When asked whom it was from they read the note then grinned at each other before reading it out loud, though no one knew the significance of it.

"Happy Birthday, brothers. May these keep you safe. -Hector"


End file.
